Numerous techniques have been employed to detect the presence of flaws in a computing system. Some of these techniques include detecting specific flaw signatures, for example in log messages, back-traces and core dumps. While such techniques may properly detect the presence of flaws, often flaws go unnoticed. A computing system may operate with poor performance and the operator of the computing system may be left wondering whether the poor performance is due to a readily fixable flaw that manifests itself under his/her specific circumstances, whether the poor performance is due to the saturation of a hardware resource (e.g., CPU, drive bandwidth, etc.) due to genuine high system usage or whether the poor performance is due to some combination of the former and latter causes.